nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret Liones/Plot
Kingdom Infiltration arc While in imprisonment, Gilthunder came to visit Margaret and report to her that her sister, Veronica, died, to which the latter grow angry at Gilthunder, believing that the Holy Knights were the one who killed her sister. Gilthunder told Margaret that it was the Seven Deadly Sins to which the latter refuse to believe since her father form the group and the Holy Knights are the true traitors and curse Gilthunder for working for them. While imprisoned, she hear Elizabeth calling for her which she respond. Elizabeth found Margaret's cell and told her about Veronica and that she was blaming herself for her death. As Margaret was trying to comfort Elizabeth, the Holy Knight that abducted Elizabeth showed up. She wondered how Elizabeth got out of her cell and also that Margaret is in the cell by her own free will as the latter look away in shame. Elizabeth did not believe that and as the Holy Knight was about to get her, Hawk hit her and protected Elizabeth. As Vivian teleported Hawk away and knocked out Elizabeth, the Holy Knight opened Margaret's cell, telling she will grant Elizabeth's wish and that Margaret is free, as long as she have the courage to escape. Leaving her cell, Margaret heads outside to see Gilthunder battling his hero Meliodas and begged him to stop while running towards the chaotic battle. When Meliodas used Divine Slayer in Margaret's direction, it turned out that he was aiming for the mysterious creature following the princess saving her life, and resulting in Gilthunder turning against Hendrickson almost immediately. Margaret stood there, lost at the current event and the monster that was close to her. As Meliodas clean himself and walk toward Margaret, the latter ask how Meliodas knew about the monster, Meliodas explain that he realized something was off when they met in Forest of White Dreams and realize what is wrong with Margaret a few moments ago. Meliodas explain that Gilthunder would never compromise his sense of justice if his life was in the line, and realized that Margaret was in danger the whole time. Margaret started to cry and thanks Meliodas for saving them. Vivian ask what made him realize the event, which Meliodas explain that the creed and the way Gilthunder said he was stronger than the Deadly Sins was some kind of code or charm if he was ever in trouble which Meliodas give him ten years ago, and when Gilthunder said those word back in the Forest of White Dreams, he knew he was being watched and someone being taken hostage. After a long battle, Gilthunder stab Hendrickson, unleashing the full power of his Thunderbolt and defeats him and reuniting with Margaret afterwards. As all the Holy Knights of the kingdom surround Merlin's old castle to bar Hendrickson's escape while Sins battled him, Margaret and Hawk stayed close to Elizabeth's side as the wounded princess is medically treated by a Holy Knight with healing power. When Hendrickson appeared and started to kill the Holy Knights with ease, Margaret wondered why Hendrickson is so interested in Elizabeth which the latter stood up to Margaret shock. As the battle rage on, one of Elizabeth friends, Hawk, was killed during the battle which awake a large light beam that came from Elizabeth. When Gilthunder believe the light to be the after life, Margaret quickly explain that it wasn't, as Elizabeth unleash her true power while revealing that Elizabeth has been unknowingly healing many people in her lifetime. After Meliodas finishes Hendrikcson, Bartra reappears and regain command over the kingdom alongside with Merlin. As the Holy Knights knee for Bartra, the king thanks Gilthunder for protecting Margaret while he was unable to, which led to Gilthunder to request a private chat with the king which Bartra accepted. Post-Kingdom Infiltration arc While Elizabeth was resting in bed due to not healing herself during the battle, Margaret went to Elizabeth room to check up on her which it was where she met Merlin and when Meliodas step out of the room with a grin which made some of them worried that he did something weird, until it was revealed that Elizabeth is up and healed for unknown reason. Margaret was overjoy to see Elizabeth standing again, but wondered why she is moving again. The next day, Gilthunder bid farewell to Margaret where the two shared a kiss as Gilthunder was quitting the Holy Knights to become a wanderer due to his sins, even if it was just an act. Defensive Battle for Liones arc After the Ten Commandments began their conquest of Britannia, after a month they finally invaded Liones. Margaret remains inside the castle with her father, Veronica and Guila while the Holy Knigts fight against the invaders. When they are unable to stop the advancement of the Commandments, they decide to evacuate the castle. However, two of the Commandments manage to enter and take control of the situation. Margaret stays with Gilthunder, who promises to protect her. However, Gilfrost intervenes by saying that he will not let Gilthunder die, revealing his true identity as Vivian. After asking Margaret not to hate her completely, she teleports away with Gilthunder. After Grayroad was defeated, Margaret is brought along with the others present in Merlin's Perfect Cube and witnesses the battle and final death of Fraudrin at the hands of Meliodas. Corand arc After the knigths could not find Gilthunder, Margaret decides to go and look for him herself. Hendrickson and Dreyfus decide to accompany her. In the way, Margaret, Hendrickson and Dreyfus met with Elizabeth and the Sins, taking a moment to Hendrickson can heal Merlin. Prelude to the New Holy War arc During their journey, Margaret, Hendrickson and Dreyfus run into a group of demons attacking a couple in the mountains. Margaret tries to confront the White Demons to protect them, but she is hurt. After Hendrickson and Dreyfus managed to eliminate all the demons, that couple reminded Margaret of her past with Gil and also heard a strange voice in the wind calling her beautiful. During a break, Hendrickson apologizes to Margaret for being responsible for making her and Gil suffer, as well as making Vivian what she is. Margaret, however, admits to feeling angry at herself for being unable to do anything other than being protected by others, thanking both knights for accompanying her on her journey. Later, Margaret separates herself from her companions when she hears that voice again, which guides her to a Druid Altar hidden in the mountains. Realizing that it was not Gil, Margaret asks her identity to the mysterious owner of that voice. That being tells her that he was waiting for a soul like her's and offers to fulfill her wishes in exchange for her offering her devotion, to which Margaret agrees to save Gil. When Hendrickson believes that she is being possessed by a Demon, he tries to use Purge to save her, however, this is ineffective. There, the mysterious being who had just turned Margaret into his vessel is revealed as Ludociel, one of the Goddess Clan's Four Archangels. In order to fulfill the deal with Margaret, Ludociel transports himself to the Druid Altar where Gilthunder was held captive by Vivian. Once there, Ludociel pierce Vivian's throat with his rapier. Margaret is tremendously happy to see Gilthunder, but that is when Margaret is forced to fulfill her part of the deal and surrender her body completely to Ludociel. New Holy War arc During the battle against the Demon Clan in Camelot, Ludociel ends in a fragile state because of his altered memories about Mael being restored. There, Hendrickson finds the opportunity to use Purge to expel Ludociel from Margaret's body since the Archangel was debilited enough. Hendrickson ask Gilthunder to take Margaret and escape. A saddened Gilthunder takes Margaret's unconscious body and flee. After reaching Liones, Gilthunder faints with Margaret still in his arms and is found by Howzer and Griamore during the evacuation of the kingdom. They take him to a room in the castle. Upon awakening with Howzer and Griamore with him, Gilthunder asks for Margaret who reveals herself to be there. The two are finally able to reunite, to which Margaret says they will have to thanks Hendrickson for it. Demon King arc With the end of the Holy War, Margaret attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There, she have a good moment drinking with Elizabeth and her father. The next day, Margaret and Veronica admire the ring Elizabeth gave her father as a birthday present. Baltra then asks the two to help him organize the welcome party for Elizabeth and the Sins where he plans to give them an important announcement, leaving his daughters surprised by his happy attitude. Margaret then attends to the party organized by her father. There, he asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king, revealing that Margaret and Gilthunder have already reject the same offer saying that they are not cut out for the job. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to the Demon Realm with Meliodas. Despite being hearthbroken with her sister's choise, Margaret goes next to her family to dismiss Meliodas and Elizabeth at the entrance to the Demon Realm. But before they could leave, a giant rock suddenly falls, seemingly crushing Elizabeth to death, to the horror of everyone present. However, Elizabeth is saved in the last minute by Merlin who teleport she to safety just in time. Merlin then uses Curse Discovery to reveal that Elizabeth's curse was restored. While in middle of the battle with the Sins the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia, a frightened Margaret hugs Gilthunder. References }} Category:History